east_shores_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Conrad
"Hey, rat boy" -Jessica "Jess" Jacobs Personal Life Conrad is a student who moved in the day of Homecoming his junior year. He's a bit standoffish, since he can't help fearing people getting too close. Conrad is also very rebellious, extremely protective of the friends he has, and a little bit two-faced. Likes * Pumpkin bread * Stealing * Skipping school * punching mean people * The people of TEAM(V) * Chalk (his cat) Dislikes * Dr. Hunter * Older siblings * Authority * Jekyll * Guilt * Betrayal * Bullies * Snapping (the action) * Being called "Puppy" Civilian Life Conrad grew up mostly with his siblings as his parents. Brock Conrad died on the way to Conrad's birth, with Sarah Conrad later dying when Conrad was three due to a villain attack. After this, the Conrad family had to move and moved to the next town. Sometime early in his high school career, he met and later dates Lazarus Desdemona, who became abusive after being resurrected by Dr. Hunter. The Conrad family moved back to Redview due to Alex being expelled from his previous school due to fighting and kleptomaniac behavior. Conrad lived with his siblings, later moving into Dr. Hunter's lab once it was owned by him after Dr. Hunter was arrested. Villain Life Conrad parades around town as Jekyll, a violent monster created by Dr. Hunter in the scientist's mission to create the perfect superhuman. Jekyll is known mainly for his violent murders. Powers J1237-version B * Super strength * Resistance to physical damage * Loss of control from Conrad Story So Far Conrad has been known to be a little bit of a thief, which gets him in a spot of trouble when he attempts to steal from a lab and gets caught by Dr. Hunter. In exchange to not get the police called he allows the doctor to experiment on him, stabbing him with a needle. This ends up with Dr. Hunter getting choked as watches the effects take over Conrad. Dr. Hunter got choked out and seems to be dead. Conrad has been seen spacing out as of now, but went to Jessica's sleepover. Conrad later overheard about an investigation plan by Taylor Reynolds. In order to avoid the heroes who went to EHS, he joins the investigation by proving his skills in thievery and forensics, and then Dr. Hunter becomes his math teacher. This causes an outburst of Jekyll coming to the surface, landing Taylor and him in a tight spot. Conrad explains everything on a bridge to Taylor. So after Taylor finds out they go back to their investigation. Eden Chriswell joins the investigation as their tech person. Both Eden and Conrad have very little control around each other and they end up blowing up the gym. This caused an incident between Kim, Ash, and Tama that he refuses to talk about. This also around the time he comes up with the theory of the supers each having different characteristics in their powers that basically make the rubble have their fingerprints. Eden Chriswell is found out to be Hacker, causing the investigation to split up. Taylor felt as if Conrad was taking Eden's side, and didn't go to school for a day. This caused Jessica Jacobs to verbally attack Conrad and they got into a fight. Conrad got beaten up pretty bad and passed out on Taylor's welcome mat. She patches him back up. Taylor goes after Dr. Hunter to find out a cure for Jekyll, but Dr. Hunter traps her and gives her an injection of what he gave Conrad, making her form Tiffany (see more on Taylor's page). After getting called to come over, Conrad comforts Taylor because he knows what it was like to go through that with no one. Later, Conrad goes out and tries to make Taylor stay home. She doesn't. It was good she came though, Dr. Hunter tried to inject Conrad with the serum a second time, but Taylor made him stuff his sleeves and secretly recorded the geneticist so he got arrested. After Dr. Hunter is arrested, life seems normal finally for Conrad... 'Til Taylor finds out that Conrad's real dad is Emmett Hunter, Dr. Hunter. In a total state of shock, Conrad stays over at Taylor's. He opens up to the counselor, Ms. Cameron, who he now dumbs "trustworthy". Surprisingly, Conrad finds out he now owns the lab, and moves into the building. Conrad has been passing out more and more ever since confronting Dr. Hunter. After an argument with Taylor due to him talking to Kim, he passes out again, but he doesn't wake up. He's in a coma and it's a nightmare realm that he can't seem to escape. When Malekai makes him astral projection, his last words to him are "take her to the moon for me." and then he flatlines. Taylor breaks their promise and gets Dr. Hunter's notes out again as a last resort because the geneticist refuses to help. She saves him, but at what cost? He's still in a coma. Alexander has officially woken up and is already getting back into trouble, getting into detention because Taylor got into detention due to yelling at a teacher. Relationships * Older siblings (unnamed) - closed off, he doesn’t like talking to them much or talking about them, but they’re his only known family * Taylor Reynolds - Friends again, trying to help her with her form of Jekyll Tiffany * Eden Chriswell - one his only friends currently, he’s sworn himself to protect her and her identity as Hacker * Jekyll - as his other side he hates Jekyll, wishes he was permanently gone * Emmett Hunter - hates this man with a passion and will gladly hurt him given the opportunity * Kimberly “Kim” Simmons - Mildly friends, still scared of her * Starlight (see profile above) - He just wants to figure out who she is, no vendetta against her * Edward “Eddie” Lyre - He hates him, much like how he hates all bullies, doesn’t believe in the “former” Eddie * Nitro (see profile above) - After he turned evil he doesn’t know what to think of him, wants to stay away * Summer Rose - Doesn’t know what to think of her, she mildly scares him * August Cedar - Sympathetic to him, willing to talk to * Jessica Jacobs - Hates with a burning passion, will gladly throw hands * Phoenix (see profile above) - Scared of her, but it happy she found out about Jekyll * Ashlyn Grey - Terrified to upset her like Kimberly * Emery Penhallow - Shocked, but glad he turned himself in * Neda Cameron - Wary of her, but trusting her slowly * Chalk - This is his cat he found in a dumpster when playing with chalk as a kid, he would die for her * Lazarus Desdemona - WILL NOT APPROACH AT ALL COSTS Trivia * Conrad's creator is halscomet on tiktok * Conrad's cat in named Chalk after he found her in a dumpster by Dr. Hunter's lab * TEA is the former acronym for the investigation team, this is due to their first name initials spelling that out, it was changed to TEAM(V) after Malekai joined, * Several aus that Conrad is known to be in are ** Reversed Redview ** Apocalypse Redview ** Death AU ** What if? AU * His found family are Taylor and Malekai (along with Vichar) * He's always carrying peppermint for Vichar Category:Villain Category:TEAM(V)